Three Lists
by FallenShateiel
Summary: Three lists about Percy.


**The Things Percy Doesn't Know**

He only wanted the horn rims because no one else would ever have them.

He decided to become the Minister for Magic because he thought he could help people and the creatures of the world.

He likes the taste of strawberries but hates to eat them, he has the idea that there will be a spider in the middle of one.

His Animagi form would a fox.

He and Penelope broke up because Oliver had promised the world to her.

He continuously drinks coffee and smokes cigarettes (in private, he read somewhere that people who don't smoke get promoted faster) and that is the reason he feels so nauseated.

He goes home expecting there to be a whole crowd of people making noise.

He goes shopping finding things he knows each of his family members would like.

He's about to be promoted again. This time to Secretary Under Minister Scrimgeour.

If someone were to offer him the house-elf made turkey sandwiches he would give them any information they wanted.

He has a stuffed animal from when he was six given to him by Alastor Moody on the Christmas that he had to stay at the Burrow, it's still at the bottom of a suitcase he never finished unpacking.

His family are currently reading a journal he used to write but forgot about when he entered Fifth Year.

He wrote mostly about his nightmares where they were hurt (especially, by surprise the Twins with all their naivety about danger), and dreams where he gave them the world.

He dated Penelope because Oliver wanted her and he wanted to have something that someone he was jealous at wanted.

He likes the smell of his mother's perfume and when he walks down the street suddenly surrounded by it he tilts his head to the side to get more of the smell.

He one day is going to live by the ocean. Watching for the dark, mysterious creatures that must live in there.

He was Snape's favourite student. Who also was the only one who could make potions with the same passion as Snape.

George wanted to have glasses. But thinks Percy's horn rims are too silly for his older brother.

When Ginny goes to sleep at night she wishes the Twins', Ron and Percy were in their parents room receiving their bedtime story.

He's going to have a _very _bad day soon. One that will have him in St. Mungo's and his family trying to see him even though he requests them not to be admitted.

**Things that Percy Inadvertedley Knows.**

Ron hates spiders because Percy wasn't fast enough outside to stop Fred from getting angry at Ron.

His mother likes Celestina Worbeck because her dead younger sister was listening to it the day Molly last seen her.

Tonks isn't loyal to Remus (though he doesn't know of their involvement) he seen her with the dashing Tom going to a club.

He likes to leave a mess in his apartment. While being sanitary.

Sometimes he thinks of going to the Burrow and apologizing and receiving a warm welcome back that is both emotional and content.

He's stubborn and cold.

Also a pessimist.

He can burp the alphabet and has only done so in a Muggle pub he's fond of.

He likes the taste of alcohol but tries to limit himself seeing as how most politicians are alcoholics and he might have an addictive personality.

He was the child overlooked and left to their own devices when he was a child.

He loves to paint and write, though now he finds nothing to place down on paper.

He loves his family, if they asked him to come back he would say no, thinking they would be better on their own.

He should go to St. Mungo's because he feels sick a lot.

Lewis Bell (Katie Bell's older brother) is a great friend of his but he seems to have some oddities. Such as paranoia and great confusion most of the time. They became friends because Lewis works in a flower shop that Percy walks by when he gets off of work.

He loves Muggle photo's because it seems like everything is frozen in time.

He has a Muggle photo of each of his family, Harry, Hermione, Penelope, Neville Longbottom and Snape. Everyone of them is either laughing or doing something that can only be special in frozen picture.

He prefers to watch black and white Muggle movies than colour.

Oliver and Penelope both broke his heart and made him smile when he saw them together. He's happy for them and wishes for the best. All the while hating them for having what he thinks is impossible for him.

He once read that in everybody's life there is a sign that will do something huge. It's supposed to be something insignificant to anybody else. Percy waits and watches wherever he goes.

He forgets how he used to sign his name.

**Things That Percy Left At Home.**

He left his journal that details his dreams and nightmares.

Three broken quills, all of them are in a vial that says 'Keep'.

A paintbrush whose bristles are fried.

Paintings that were painted with obvious passion. They were left in the closet that was too moist but the paintings are still nice. Molly has framed some of them and put them all over the house. Even his brother's grudgingly like them.

A series of letters that he and Penelope exchanged. Even the one where she thanks him for not hating her about Oliver.

There are three notes he and Snape exchanged on their ideas of changing potions around.

The only three poems he ever wrote. One of them is about his father.

An old toothbrush that he used to polish his boots.

Two Muggle photo of Harry Potter throwing his head back and laughing, the same one that has Neville Longbottom holding something in his hand and having a confused blissful look on his face. The other is Alastor Moody sniffing a orchid outside a shop in Diagon Alley.

A hate note he wrote to Flitwick about his Charming abilities he never sent.

A notebook he once wrote to God. In the middle he admits that he doesn't believe God exists and turns it into a list of laws he wants to change when he become Minister for Magic.

A pressed flower that smells oddly like Molly's perfume.

A 'Book of Poetry from Antiquity Time'.

Three rocks that are completely flat and smooth.

A list of what to get everyone for Christmas. Including Harry and Hermione.

A Memorial pamphlet from Cedric Diggory's Memorial.

Suntan lotion that didn't work on him.

Random stories that are strange, with some of them that are half finished. One of them is about when the world ends and how a friend kisses another friend and says that 'I always wanted to do that.' It ends with the world and the friend walking away before the narrator dies.

A rubber ducky.

Film from of Muggle camera.


End file.
